Silverstory
by ShyoB
Summary: When two members of the dark guild, The Black Pearl, become MIA, Torakouri and Voncolonel want to make things right, and create their own guild; however, having no ways to make a living, the duo trekked to Emain Macha, and, receive an A-Class quest to capture a goddesses legendary undergarments…How hard can that be?
1. Panties that Grant Wishes Oh My Goddess!

**Silverstory**

**By: ShyoB.**

**Summary: When two members of the dark guild, **_**The Black Pearl**_**, become MIA, Torakouri and Voncolonel want to make things right, and create their own guild; however, having no ways to make a living, the duo trekked to Emain Macha, and, receive an A-Class quest to capture a goddesses legendary undergarments…How hard can that be?**

**Chapter One: Panties that grant wishes? Oh my Goddess!**

"_Von, look out!"_

_A venomous bolt of lightning stretched from the opponents' wand, targeting the silver headed gunslinger with his back turned. Fortunately, his brawny comrade was able to knock him out the way before any damage could inflict on them. _

"_Oh my god,Tora get off!" Voncolonel cried as he was crushed under the Giant's weight. Torakouri quickly rolled off his friend to relieve the pressure of his weight, "Oops…" _

_If one had to take an aerial view of the scene, The Black Pearl's* guild was almost completely wiped out. With the ceiling bars slowly breaking apart, crushing some of the members from on the top floor with severed limbs that lay limply on the main floor; the surrounding area was burnt to a crisp. The guild leader laughed maniacally as he ripped apart the remaining members of the guild. _

"_-AND TO THINK THAT THE BLACK PEARL COULD WITHSTAND THE WRATH OF IGNIOS*! ", The dark wizard roared, as he splattered blood about the remaining area, like a child spilling red finger paint . The very sight of it sent chills down the backs of the remaining men fighting to defend; however, they did not waver in surrendering. What used to be a legendary guild hall, decked out with the finest décor quickly became a lethal combat zone. Debris from access magic spread like wild fire across the room melted the spirits of the members, much less made it hard to intake fresh air. _

"_We need *cough* to retreat!" The giant proclaimed, as he dodged another barrage of projectiles thrown his way. "G...go on without me…save *cough* yourself!" Voncolonel struggled to voice out, the pain from the bones crushed in his right foot surged throughout his body, enough to make a manly individual like himself want to pass out. Tora furrowed his brow, "I'm not leaving you here to die!"_

"_WHERE ARE YOU SANTANA*? YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" Ignios roared once more, his liquid gold eyes pierced through the souls of everyone in the room, as if it were Lucifer himself that came to unleash unholy hell. Torakouri glanced about the area from behind a lopsided table to see utter chaos unfold before them…_

* * *

"**UAHhhhhhh!" The Giant jumped out of his sleep, beads of sweat rolled down his temples as he sat up gasping for air. He glanced about his surroundings, taking in the familiarity of the camp his comrade set up a few hours ago calmed down his nerves. The sight of the silver haired, knuckle head drooling calmed his racing heart, and a gust of the cool evening breeze of Blago Prairie brushed away his fears. **

**Torakouri sighed, "It was only a dream…", A reoccurring dream at that, one that he struggled to forget. Torakouri lied back down on his side, and faced east where the sun was about to rise in the next hour. Thinking of the day ahead of him, he couldn't help but pull out the quest scroll once more. In lavishing handwriting, he read the details of the mission: **

_**Shylohh-The wish granting Goddess**_

_**Quest Info: Who else is in need of luck? **_

_**Legend has it that the Goddess Shylohh grants wishes to those in need!**_

_**See Byrun for more details at Emain Macha's Trading Post.**_

_**Reward: 20,000€**_

"**I think you're too obsessed with this mission my friend", the gunslinger skimmed the detailed over his shoulders. Torakouri jumped in reaction to the sudden outburst, "WoAh~ When did you get up?" This was the second time today that his heart rate went up, and the day hasn't even started. **

"**Oh, not too long after your episode, I think you should see a healer about those night terrors. I can't sleep properly with you screaming all night" Torakouri rolled his royal blue eyes, **_No…just no, I can't…Von just shut up, ok? How does he think I feel?_

"**Anyways, so are we gonna start heading to Emain now, or…?" **

**Torakouri pondered for a second, "Hm…I guess it would be ok to start moving. I'd like to get some things done before we start this Goddess quest later this morning." **

"**Alright, well, Imma go get ready~" **

"**Ready for what? Von, just pack up some things and le-" **

"**-NO, BEAUTY TAKES TIME, OK?!" With that said, the gunslinger whipped his short silver tresses, resting his hand on his boney hip, and strutted across the field to gather his belongings. Torakouri blankly stared at his retreating form, and noticed the exaggerated motion of hips swaying. **

"**I feel sorry for his mother…whoever she is…"**

* * *

**It didn't take long for the duo to travel on the backs of their steeds to reach Emain Macha. Since Blago Prairie connected the route between Tara and Emain Macha, it was a clear way toward the next city. From there, they entered the other end of Emain, and from what anyone could notice, it looked more like a large port city than anything else. **

"**Woah I've never seen such a sight. Hey Tora, can you sketch me by the dock?" **

"**Um, are you going to pay me?" **

"**Ugh, never mind…**_**irksome mammoth**_**…" **

**Tora chuckled, obviously not having an acute sense of hearing to catch the insult. Tora glanced about the town until he came across a group of workers all hunched over a wooden table working diligently. "Oh look there, a puppet shop. I've always wanted a puppet of my own…" **

"**Why, you'd just end up breaking it with your enor-" Voncolonel stopped abruptly when Torakouri glared at him with a menacing look. **

"**uh…ehehe, never mind…"**

**The two continued on their way towards the entrance on the west side of the town, while stopping every so often to look at the local shops. "Ohh…look at this one Tora, it's so nice and shiny!" **

"**And expensive, I could probably have my Claymore repaired at a lower price than that…"**

"**Aw…ok…" Von dropped the object defeated. **

**Shortly after viewing some of the weapons, the duo finally made it to their designated location, the Trading post of Emain Macha.**

* * *

**Byrun leaned up against the quest board, a sly grin lifted his grubby face, hidden underneath a skinned fox cloak. "My my, look who's here…" his deep baritone voice sent an unpleasant sensation down their spine. Something about this Trader didn't seem charitable. **_Is he a con artist? _

**Nevertheless, Tora present the quest scroll to the man, all signs of suspicion lingered in the back of his mind, "We're here for the Goddess Quest." **

**Byrun raised his brow, his yellow eyes glowed showing interesting in the proposition, "Ah, yes, the Quest to find… **_**Shylohh", **_**Not like the way he uttered her name sounded putrid, no not at all. Reaching into his cloak, Byrun pulled out a small scroll tied up in a simple piece of red yarn. "Here, you'll need this. Shylohh is no ordinary goddess. Unlike the ones you might have heard about, such as Nao, or Morrighan, you don't need to ravage through dungeons in order to collect bounty. She doesn't need saving…"**

"**Then what does Shylohh need Tyrone?" Von inquired, growing impatient with the man's lecture. Byrun sucked his teeth, "First of all, my name's **_**BY**_**RUN, not **_**TY**_**RUN, and secondly, it's not what **_**Shylohh**_** needs, more so what I need…" a low menacing chuckle escaped from him. **

**Tora furrowed his brow, "Um…and what will that be?" **

**Byrun reached in once again into his maroon cloak, but this time he pulled out something **_**scandalous**_**. **

**Torakouri's tanned face suddenly grew beet red when a pair of lacy satin cloth landed on his course hands. "W-w-…**_**what is this**_**?!" **

**Byrun beamed up at the Giant, feeling the dainty material, and stretching the waist band to sniff the crotch. "**_**Ohh**_**, **_**what a lovely scent…**_**My fine man, have you ever feast your eyes on a woman's bloomers? Imagine what a goddesses' own is like, curbs my **_**sensual appetite**_**…" **

"**YOU ARE SUCH A PERVE!" Voncolonel screeched, blushing madly as he turned away from the smuggling business man. **

"**Call what you want, but I need it! If you can retrieve them for me, not only would your wishes be granted by the Goddess, but I'll also give you 20,000€". To prove his point, Byrun pulled out a hefty purple pouch from his personal inventory, and waved it in front of their faces. **

**Byrun tossed the purple pouch towards the giant," So…what'll it be boys?"**

* * *

**Handing the few golden coins to the Plum haired Puppeteer, the young elfin girl smiled back genuinely, "Thank you for repairing the marionette Huw." The young man chuckled, and sent a warm gaze that would make any virgin heart melt, "Oh, no need to thank me miss. In fact, I'm the one that should be thanking you, without your help I don't know how we would deliver all those dolls for the previous customer!" **

"**It's no problem really", she lied, brushing off the compliment, "Well, I'll be going now, see ya later!" **

**Straightening her green gamyu wizard robe, Shylohh summoned her marionette puppet back into her inventory, and made a step to leave the workshop. The fresh smell of pine wood stained her clothing, but she didn't care, she had many memories of this place. **

"**Bye! Come and visit sometime, ok?" Shylohh giggled, watching Huw wave back whole heartedly. It wasn't often that the stoic twenty year old showed emotion, but she knew he couldn't help it when it came to his close friends, and people he cared about. She hoped that one day he could find his true happiness. **

"**Alright!"**

* * *

**The sun slowly crept back from the sky, creating a peaceful atmosphere in Emain. The way the water gently caressed the shoreline, forming soft foam along the edges almost made Shylohh want to dive in the ocean. **

**As she turned a corner, she felt a strange presence interrupt her personal space. Her dusty rose gray eyes glanced down at the cobble stone side walk to notice two unfamiliar silhouettes creep closer to her. **

**Shylohh stopped in her tracks, and regrettably turned around. Her face grew a bright tinge of pink, and her heart began to gallop in her chest. Suddenly she started to worry for her well being…**

"**Hey there little miss, but we kindly ask you to-"**

"**GIVE ME YOUR PANTIES!"The brawny giant exclaimed, obviously not caring who heard him, and danced about in his white briefs. While his enormous pelvic rhythmically thrusted back and forth, the silver haired human tried taking a more diplomatic approach, "I'm sorry, but my friend here-HEY WAIT!"**

**Before Voncolonel could finish his sentence, the elf-ling already took off into the distance, dropping her things in the process…not that she cared at the moment. **

"**QUICK, GET HER!" Hauling the gunslinger over his shoulder, Torakouri dashed down the street, basically streaking in his underpants. Too bad he was focused on capturing the runaway elf that he missed the sight of a feisty local couple.**

* * *

"**Oh, do I **_**love**_** giant men~" The man daunted at the Giant moving form, and his companion thrown over is bulky shoulder.**

"**What was that dear?" His Fiancé inquired, already tearing up. **

"**Oh..uh, nothing sweet heart, I said nothing!" **

"**Mhmmm…you're cheating on me aren't you?!"**

"**ugh, you're so sensitive!"**

"**SENSITIVE MY-mMmm-"The woman was cut short when a full blown kiss shushed her rage.**

* * *

"**Tehehe…" Voncolonel chuckled, "What a strange pairing…OTP!" **

"**What was that Von?" Tora asked over his shoulder, as he gained speed to catch up to the elf. **

"**Oh nothing…" **

**It wasn't long after the chase begun that Shylohh began to grow tired of running away from the Naked Giant and his companion, as her lungs burn in exhaustion, protesting her to stop, but she couldn't. She didn't know who these young men were, but she was not going to let herself get taken advantage of. **

**Thinking quickly on her feet, she remembered a special trick she learned back when she was a young elf-ling in Filia. Quickly sticking her hand in her pouch, she clasped tightly in her hand a portion of magic dust, then tossed it over her shoulders. **

_Hopefully with the disappearing act, these hooligans can leave me alone…I don't have time to waste with them!_

**Ducking behind a tree, Shylohh waiting until the magic dust took it's affect, and slowly her body started to camouflage with the surrounding forest area on the outskirts of Emain Macha. **

"**YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM US!"**

"**SURRENDER AND SHOW US YOUR PANTIES!"**

**Shylohh sat down in the tall field of grass, near the shore line of the lake. **_These guys are persistant…and why do they want my panties…are they working for that guy….?_

**Unfortunately, the invisibility trick could only last so long. Shylohh thought of all the strategies she take to ditch the duo, but it was to avail that the plan would work. **

"**I can see you hiding~"**

"**Yea, no need to hide from us, Goddess Shylohh"**

**Shylohh eyebrow twitched in irritation, "Goddess Shylohh… Did that Con artist get you guys to come after me? You do realize that's a whole load of bull crap."**

"…**It is?" **

**Shylohh, stepping out of her hiding spot, confronted the two with the straightest faced she could muster, avoiding eye contact with their bodies. **

"**If there's anything you should know about this town is that lately there have been reports about a 'panty thief'. My name is Shylohh, but I'm not a goddess, more so men like you…well sort of…" **

"**SO wait…you're saying that you're panties won't grant us wishes?"**

"**Tora, SHUT UP! Let the little miss speak!" **

**Shylohh chuckled, "No, my bloomers won't grant any more wishes than Nao herself could. I'm just simply here to capture Byrun for his bounty…of 20,000€"**

"**Ohh…I see…But still, show me your panties?" Tora twiddled his thumbs shyly, blushing madly as he was crazy enough to even suggest such a ****vulgar request.**

* * *

**Kicking violently with his hands tied behind his back, Tora carried Byrun over his shoulders, just as how he done with Voncolonel earlier that day. **

"**HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME SO!?", He cried, unmanly tears, and dribbles of snot pouring down his grubby face. Byrun continued to lash out throughout the entire trip to turn him in to the Soldiers, near the entrance of Emain on the western side of the gates. **

"**There you go little man." Tora tilted his shoulder so that the smuggler slid of and fell heavily on his side with a loud THUD. **

"**UWAhh!" The Knight looked at the trio skeptically. "Um, and who may you three be?"**

**Shylohh presented the Knight with the quest scroll, one with the face of Byrun plastered all over it.**

"**Oh, I see…It's been a long three months trying to capture him." The Paladin in training took hold of the smuggler under his custody , to escort him to the Town's jail cell. **

**The knight pulled out a gold pouch, and handed it to the young Elf, "As promised, 20,000€."**

**Voncolonel and Torakouri glued their eyes on her wealth, wishing that their humility could be repaid in some form. As if she were reading their minds, Shylohh handed them a portion of her gold, generous at heart. **

"**Oh, you don't have to, it's your reward, and you earned it. We only caused you trouble. " Tora confessed, but as his truth unfolded, he slowly felt himself become empty. Almost as if he enjoyed gallivanting about Emain Macha in his underpants. Little that he knew, Voncolonel felt the same way. Shylohh smiled in response, "It's no big deal. You may have caused me trouble, but without you, I probably wouldn't been able to track Tyrun down."**

"**IT'S **_**BY**_**RUN, NOT **_**TY**_**RUN!" a voice intervened. **

"**So, I guess this is it then." Voncolonel spoke up. **

"**I guess so." Shylohh agreed. **

**Unknown to the three, in the little hours they spent chasing after each other, they began to create an unbreakable bond. Shylohh grabbed her belonging off the ground, and bid the roaming Duo a fare well.**

* * *

**Voncolonel and Torakouri trudged down the cobble stone path of the end of Town. "Hmm, this isn't enough to last us when we head to Dunby." **

**Voncolonel sighed, "I know right, a few meals and we're done. Do you really think we'll be able to create a guild?"**

"**At this rate, it seems almost impossible."**

"**HEYYYY!" The sudden yell of a familiar voice caused the boys to jerk their heads back. **

"**Oh looky here, it's the little miss!" Shylohh rolled her eyes, "You don't have to call me 'Little miss' I have a name you know!" **

"**Oh, well excuse me Shylohh, but may I ask what you are doing here? It's not an appropriate time for a little elf to be running around outside." **

"**Well, I actually came to make a proposition…" Shylohh rocked back and forth on her heels, staring up at the two. **

"**Well what do you propose?" Tora inquired. In all honesty, he wasn't so fond of elves, but the little antics of this one looked…**_**adorable?**_

**Shylohh pulled out a scroll from her pack, "You see here?", the map she displayed to them looked a bit old for wear and ancient-looking, but intriguing. "I need to get to this city." Voncolonel furrowed his brows in confusion, "I'm sorry, I don't recognize anything what this map shows. How old is this thing?" **

"**Oh…a couple hundred years old, more or less.", Shylohh responded nonchalant. Voncolonel gaped, "What THAT'S AN ANCIENT ARTIFACT, WHE-" **

"**Shhh…quiet down **_**baka***_**, or the town will hear you! Bottom line, I need someone to escort me there." The elf pleaded. **

"**Hm, I dunno about this. Seems risky, what do you think Tora?" **

**Torakouri glared intently at the elf, hoping that intimidation would scare her away. Unfortunately, Shylohh didn't back down, "Plus, I overheard you guys talking; you want to create a guild right? Well, I can help you with that, but only if you take me there." She pointed back at the map. **

**Torakouri and Voncolonel glanced between the map, the elf, and themselves, before simultaneous making a decision...**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Authors Notes/DISCLAIMERS:

*Baka- Idoit in Japanese (For those who didn't know)

1. Byrun is a smuggler, he usually appears in the routes between major towns in Uladh. In this case, I made him OOC for comedic purposes.

2. The dark guild "The Black Pearl" is not a legitimate guild in the game, and it's not apart of the actual game's storyline, rather something to build background in the characters. Ignios and Santana are also not legitimate characters.

3. Please Review! ;D


	2. Beware of the Green Archer-Part 1

**Silverstory**

**By: ShyoB.**

**Chapter Two: Beware of the Green Archer! (Part 1)**

**Shylohh glanced between the two, eagerly waiting for their response. Her bright eyes danced under the starlit evening that blanketed the skies of Emain Macha. The ex guild members only came to look for opportunity in this quaint town, but now that ship has sailed when their means of making a living what shot down by faulty business.**

**Von glanced up at his colossal companion, seeing what he has to say for the matter. **_We need the money Tora…_

**Torakouri glared down at the Elf, in hopes of scarring her off. He didn't like puny, squishy elves. They were a nuisance that didn't need to exist in this world, **_**especially**_** what they have done to his people. **

"**No, you can get there on your own. You were able to catch Byrun with your tricks, I think you'll be able to go on your own." With that said, Torakouri turned his back on the Elf, and marched on towards the forest, leading into the next town. Von reluctantly followed behind him, turning back to see the dissatisfied look that crossed her face. **

"**You think you were too harsh on her, I mean…" Voncolonel stopped when he saw the look on his partners' face. **

"**You think we should help her kind? Elves are ungrateful, pointy eared cowardice pansies that should be burned in the underworld. You know what they did to my people, and you agreed that you were on my side!" Torakouri huffed, stretching his thickly built legs to walk at a faster pace. Voncolonel struggled to keep up with him. **

"**E-Even so, she offered to help us, it's not like a one way street here." Voncolonel huffed, straining his legs to jog to catch up to the fleeing Giant. Torakouri paused in mid-step, "I know, but still." **

**Voncolonel rolled his eyes. Of course, why would Torakouri bend over backwards for a stranger, especially an elf at that too. The gunslinger knew full well that he had a strong animosity towards the elves, and it shouldn't have been a surprise that the Giant would reject her. But, he supposed, he did have a glimmer of hope that she could come along. **

"**But of course, your hatred means more than her kindness." **

"**It's not hatred! It's J-" **

"**Justice? Tora, I think you need to self check your definition of **_**Justice**_**." With that the silver top marched on, finally picking up his pace to surpass the larger mans steps, his blood boiling. **

* * *

**As the two fled Emain Macha's grand entrance, Shylohh watched their figures blend in with the thick fog bank surrounding the town. A prominent frown stained her usually cheery face. **_What's his problem? _

**Shylohh unraveled the crinkled map in her hands, and reexamined it. As Voncolonel pointed out, it **_**was**_** an ancient artifact…an artifact that was her ticket to regain her memories. The maps yellowed torn edged corners gently flipped as another chilly breeze swept over the evening skies. Shylohh needed to go, her rent in staying in this town was overdue, so she had no choice but to travel onward, without the Grumpy giant and his flamboyant companion. **

**Scanning over the foreign territory drawn on the aged hemp, Shylohh justified that her new course of direction was to go eastward, to Port Cobh. She would need to go to that local port city that would take her to Belvast, in order to go to a continent called Iria. **

**From what the young Elf recalled, it was a continent created by the Irinid****.**** In that continent, lied a city of Filia, where her roots originated. As what the explorer she met in Udahl instructed, she should rekindle her memories from there. **

_What a peculiar site though. Don't they have some medical way to regain memory loss by now? I'm sure some magician could use his magical powers, or a herbalist could concoct some sorta potion for that! Ugh, traveling is such a drag…_

**Shylohh folded up the map and chucked it neatly in her bag then pulled out another map to guide her. Even after living with the humans for the past five months, she still managed to get lost. Not that it was really her fault; everything was still a bit foreign to her.**

* * *

**Voncolonel shot another fire into the air, hoping to shoot another bird. "Aw man, these birds are way too fast." His stomach rumbled at the thought of roasting a bird over an open fire, savoring the taste of tender pink meat, the aroma of Burnt poultry…**

"**Can you stop drooling over my shoulder, it's disgusting." Tora muttered, fixing Voncolonel's weight on his broad shoulders. He figured the extra boost would enhance his accuracy. **

**Voncolonel wiped the excess drool pooling down his chin with his sleeve, and laughed sheepishly. "Oh, Sorry man.", Looking beyond the treetops, he refocused on the task at hand. After a day of traveling, the two grew hungry, and Dunbarton was still 3 days away. Even though shooting in the dark wasn't an ideal plan…desperate times called for desperate measures. **

"**Ok, I only have 2 bullets left. I'm going to shoot one last time, and if I don't get it… I'm going to cry." Torakouri couldn't help but chuckle at his statement, **_such a drama queen. _

**Glancing back up, Voncolonel cocked his gun upwards towards the sky, and waited for another bird to cross his view. **

**Unknowingly a blur, followed by a gust of wind, rustled over the tree tops from above. For a trained pair of ears that the giant possessed, he knew that wasn't the sounds of the wind howling at night, but something else…not exactly a bird…**

**The giant paused, "You hear that?" Voncolonel shushed himself from blabbering into the dark woods they were currently traveling through; obviously his armed artillery didn't make enough noise for potential danger to lurk near them. **

**Waiting a few seconds in the total dark that surrounded the two, Voncolonel patiently tried to listen carefully to see what his friend picked up. The silence was deafening. **

"**Ah, no, I don't hear anything." Von crossed his arms, furrowing his brows as he could feel a stabbing sensation eating his side. At this point, he was way past hunger, almost into starvation mode. **

"**Shh, wait, and you'll hear it." **

**This time, he heard it. He didn't know exactly what the sound was, until it rustled the treetops surrounding the duo. His heart thumped hard against his chest, was someone stalking them? **

**Torakouri set the young man down on his feet, and fixed himself into a fighting stance, cracking his knuckles. Voncolonel stood beside him, preparing to launch into action. Torakouri jerked his head when another rustle was heard by a nearby bush. His glare penetrated through the bush, constantly keeping his eye on it. He could feel his adrenaline pulsating through his veins, ready for anything to come at him…**

**Unexpectedly, a small furry creature leaped from the bushes, practically startling them to death. "Oh, it was just a Squirrel." Voncolonel sighed, nearly feeling weak to the knees...so much for being a part of a dark guild. Torakouri face palmed himself, luckily the darkness of the woods masked the red swelling of his forehead. **

"**Let's continue, if we follow this trail, we'll ultimately get to Dunbarton." **

**Voncolonel regained his composure and trekked with the Giant once again, hopefully they won't be running into any more squirrels...**

* * *

**The crowd quickly dispersed when a devout thief dashed through the crowded streets of the Capital. **

"**-AHAHAHAH! CAN't CATCH ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN…ER WOMAN!" boasted a short girl as she zipped past a line of guards charging after her on their stead. **_Of all places to steal, why did the boss instruct us to go to Tara?! Security is SO TIGHT here! _

**Quickly fumbling in her purse, she whipped out a tiny fiddle and played a selection of notes, calling for help. As she ran farther, and farther away from the castle, she felt her stamina drop significantly. The only thing that kept her going was the sound of the hooves stomping on the dirt pathway out of the capital. When she squeezed through a crowd of pedestrians in the shopping square, she played her fiddle once more, seeing as no one has come to her aid yet. **

"**LOOK OVER THERE MEN!" A guard shouted, catching the sight of the girl's ponytail whip around the corner as she tried to flee the scene. Just as she was going to get cornered in an ally, a shadow loomed over her, and a cry of an eagle came to her rescue. **_Ah, just in time!_

**The girl sprung out a lasso and whipped it around the Eagles' leg, lifting herself off the ground in time before the guards took a hold of her. Peeking over her shoulder, she could see the dissatisfied scowl of the men below that attempted to capture her. **

**The eagle clenched it's claws around her arms, fixing her to get a steady grip on her master before they took off once again from a successful mission. **

"**BOYS, REMEMBER THIS AS THE DAY YOU ALMOST CAUGHT THE GREEN BANDIT" she waved proudly, blowing raspberries as her eagle swooped through the air, and out of Tara.**

* * *

**Along the Capitals Border, a Blond girl in her late teens watched the infamous eagle glide over her head, with the familiar face that was etched on the wanted poster she had clenched in her hand. Drawing out a velvet pouch from her cloak, Neymarlon examined the real prize that the Bandit failed to realize as she was escaping. Scanning over the article, the fledging warrior smirked. "You may have escaped the premises, but you swiped the wrong tiara fool." **


End file.
